


Dances in the Moonlight

by StarstruckScorpio



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Arguing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, No cheating, aka the Jimon Trope, neither are with Clary in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 02:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarstruckScorpio/pseuds/StarstruckScorpio
Summary: "It was tense and very uncomfortable as the vampire and shadowhunter tried and failed to look natural. They stood way too close for their liking and by the looks of it, Simon was pretty sure Jace was imagining his death."Or, a mission at the annual Downworld Gala puts Jace and Simon in a compromising situation that leads to something neither of them could have imagined.(Fake/Pretend relationship is the Jimon Trope™ and no one can convince me otherwise. Set between s2 and s3)





	Dances in the Moonlight

—

"Are you sure no one will get suspicious? This is a downworld gala isn't it?"

"Doesn't mean shadowhunters never participate"

"Okay but what if they get suspicious. I mean we are undercover and someone here is-"

"Simon"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

Jace was by no means having a good night. It was meant to be a routine undercover mission: nothing he hadn't done before. This time however, he was joined by the world's most annoying vampire.

Simon stood at Jace's side dressed in a black tux similar to Jace's own. It was the annual downworld gala. It was a beautiful building adorned with high ceilings and elegant chandeliers. The daylighter couldn't help but feel out of place. 

There was rumor of rogue vampires who were running local bleeder dens who were in attendance. It was supposed to be a mission with Clary, but of course, Simon had decided to tag along. However, Clary got called out on a last minute assignment, leaving Simon and Jace alone at the party.

So that's how the shadowhunter and vampire found themselves dressed up and standing awkwardly next to each other in the corner of a ballroom while watching creatures of every kind mingle and dance to the smooth music.

"Okay but what if they try to attack someone or-" 

"In case you haven't noticed, vampires have enhanced hearing. So I need you to shut. up."  
Jace gritted through his teeth to the daylighter. He noticed that people were beginning to stare.  
The stupid daylighter was going to blow their cover. 

"Right of course I'll just- woah" Before Simon knew what was happening, the shadowhunter snaked an arm around Simon's waist and pulled the vampire to his chest.

"What the hell are you doing" Simon hissed our, trying to pull away but Jace held a firm grip, strong hands tightening on the vampire's waist.

"Stop struggling. We're getting looks and people are going to suspect us if we don't blend in" Jace whispered angrily, not quite meeting Simon's eyes.

Simon relaxed ever so slightly and tentatively wrapped his arms around the shadowhunter's neck.  
"Hey wait, why am I the girl?" He whispered.  
Jace responded with only the quirk of an eyebrow. 

It was tense and very uncomfortable. The vampire and shadowhunter tried and failed to look natural. They stood way too close for their liking and by the looks of it, Simon was pretty sure Jace was imagining his death.

Simon felt the shadowhunter's strong hands resting on his lower back. He quietly noted how different they were from the delicate female ones he was used to.

Simon also noticed that he was just a half inch taller than Jace and smirked in satisfaction. Then he noticed Jace's death stare.

 

Jace truly did not understand how he got himself into this. He watched as the vampire awkwardly avoided all eye contact as they swayed. He noticed how slender Simon's waist felt under his hands, but he wasn't expecting the firm muscle under the daylighter's jacket. 

He had never quite been fond of Simon. Well, actually he couldn't stand him. He was loud and flailing and always getting into trouble.  And for some reason Jace was always there to save his ass. For Clary, of course.

And now his arms were wrapped around the vampire as they danced to some romantic music at a romantic event. Jace could not be more miserable; he just wanted to complete the mission and go home.

As they continued the dance that might've just been the most awkward moment of Simon's life, he got a good look at Jace's eyes. He knew they were different colors, but he never quite noticed how bright the blue or deep the brown was. It was kind of.. mesmerizing 

Simon noticed that Jace was making a point to not look at him and resorted to glaring around the room, probably looking for the rogue vamps.  
"Hey" Simon called. Jace turned to him with an  unamused look.  
"You're the one who said we shouldn't look suspicious. Does 'looking around murderously' look not-suspicious to you?" He asked, earning an eye roll in return. The shadowhunter hooked his arms around him and pulled the vampire flush against his chest.

He smirked as he noticed the surprise on the daylighter's face.  
"Better?" He asked, smirk widening  
"Uh- yea" Simon replied, eyes wide.

They were impossibly close: so close that simon could see a small scar on Jace's temple and Jace could feel the vampire's breath on his cheek. 

Jace finally looked into Simon's eyes and almost jumped when he saw deep brown eyes staring straight into his. They danced like that for what could've been two seconds or two hours, swaying gently to the music. Jace would never in a million years admit it but it was kind of... nice. 

 

Simon was freaking the hell out. There was this shadowhunter mere inches away from him that he's supposed to despise this guy. He does despise him. And yet he didn't want to pull away. The vampire shook his head to rid the thoughts when he glanced behind Jace's shoulder and noticed a mark on a tall, pale man's neck.

The same mark of the rogue vampire den they were searching for.

"There they are" he whispered to Jace.  
The shadowhunter snapped to attention.  
"Who? Oh -yeah" Simon looked at him confused as Jace pulled away and turned to follow the men when Simon caught his wrist.

"Wait"

"What?" Jace grumbled, annoyed. 

"That's your plan? To go in alone? You'll get killed!" Simon said, exasperated.

"I can handle myself" Simon snorted at the predictable response.  
"Yeah. I've heard that one before" the daylighter shot back.  
Jace only rolled his eyes.

"I'm coming with you" Simon stated. An unreadable emotion flashed across the shadowhunter's face.  
"No. You're not. These men are dangerous, Lewis"  
"Yea, well, so are we" Simon's response earned another eye roll. Simon was starting to think he spent too much time with Alec.

"I'm coming with you" the vampire said again, clearly determined. Jace sighed.  
"Fine" Jace finally gave in. They stood in silence for a moment when Jace looked down to where Simon’s hand was still wrapped around his wrist. The vampire quickly let go, muttering apologies.

 

They went to the back of the building and out the door. Jace pulled out his seraph blade and Simon looked around frantically, beginning to regret his insistence on coming along. 

This was just supposed to be a mission for Clary and Jace. They would go after the vampires and Simon would mingle while drinking overpriced wine. And now he was in a cold alley with the person who hated him most in the world. 

 

Suddenly, before he could blink, Simon felt himself being choked, a wooden point aimed at his throat. Simon sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Jace who was glaring, knuckles turning white around the blade. 

"Let him go" the vampire laughed at the clearly nervous shadowhunter.  
"I don't think I will" he teased, a cocky smile on his lips and sharp fangs flashing in the night.

Simon tensed up as the vampire pushed the stake deeper into his throat.  
"What do you want, man?" Simon asked, voice shaking.  
Simon made eye contact with the shadowhunter. There was only the moonlight and a distant street lamp to illuminate the anger on his face. Simon thought he saw a flicker of fear in his eyes, but he figured it must've been a trick of the light.

"I'll make you a deal, nephilem" The vampire grinned.  
"Go back to your institute and tell them the party was clear. Let us go free and your little fledgling lives"

"Hey! I am not a-"

"Fine" Jace cut off the daylighter's retort. Simon looked at him in shock.  
"Jace you can't-"  
"For once in your life Simon- shut up" the shadowhunter gritted out, glare trained on the vampire who still had a point digging into the edge of Simon's throat.

"I said fine. Now let him go" If looks could kill, Simon was pretty sure Jace could wipe out the whole block.

With a pearly smile, the rogue vampire sped away. Simon let out a breath or relief that he didn't realize he had been holding considering he didn't actually need to breathe.  
"That was close" he sighed. He looked at Jace who was staring in the direction the rogue vampire had went. He said nothing.  
"Jace?" Simon called.

"Go home, Lewis" The shadowhunter said in a too-calm-for-simon's-liking voice, his back still turned.

"Um- what?" Simon asked, voice shaking.

Jace finally turned, a look of pure fury illuminated only by the low light.

"I said, go home Simon" Jace spoke again, voice low.

"Woah, dude, what's your prob-" before simon could finish his sentence he get himself being pushed against the cold brick wall of the alley. 

 

Jace's voice was booming.  
"You. You're my problem. I've never failed a mission. Never. And then you come along and almost get yourself killed again and- and" Jace cut himself off suddenly, and Simon screwed his eyes shut, preparing for a blow.

Then, a soft pair of lips pressed hard against his.

Simon's eyes went comically wide, his arms flailing as he realized that Jace, Jace Herondale, brooding demon hunter and downworld captain america, was kissing him, Simon Lewis: the nerdy, too-talkative vampire who the nephelim was supposed to hate. 

 

Jace didn't know what came over him. He saw Simon standing there with a point against his throat, able to disappear at any moment, and the realization rushed in.

Jace couldn't stand to watch Simon get hurt.

There were so many feelings. Anger, passion, lust. And somehow Jace found himself pressing Simon Lewis against a wall, kissing him with everything he had. 

The moment didn't last long before Jace realized that Simon wasn't kissing back. Rejected, the shadowhunter pulled away, his hands resting on the brick wall on either side of Simon's head. 

The vampire's eyes were wide and blown, his lips slightly swollen and glistening from being kissed. Jace was even more terrified when he realized that he never wanted that look to leave Simon’s features.

 

Simon looked at Jace a moment. The shadowhunter was slightly out of breath, his cheeks flushed. The brunette had never thought of Jace in this way. In fact, he had never thought of guys in this way at all. But standing there, pressed against the wall by Jace Herondale under the moonlight, Simon realized that he didn't want to be anywhere else. It was too much to think about.

 

So he didn't think. Before he could freak out or say something stupid, his body reacted before his mind could. 

He grabbed Jace's face with his hands and pulled the shadowhunter's lips back onto his own.

It wasn't intense as the first, but it was so much better. Their lips moved in sync as Jace's hands landed on Simon's waist and Simon's in Jace's blonde locks. Jace felt the vampire's tongue at his lips, begging for entrance, and suddenly Simon Lewis' tongue was in his mouth.

The vampire could taste the bitter alcohol in Jace's mouth along with the minty gum that had been in his mouth earlier. He licked every corner of Jace’s mouth with a passion he didn’t even know he had. The daylighter couldn't get enough of it.

Simon's fangs inevitably began to extend as he became overwhelmed by the sensations, but Jace couldn't bring himself to care.

 

Neither knew how long the kiss lasted. It could have been seconds or hours, but eventually they pulled away. It was surprisingly gentle. 

They stared at each other for a moment before Jace remembered himself, who he was with, and cleared his throat, stepping back.

 

"We should- um" Jace wasn't used to being at a loss for words.

"I have a question" Simon cut him off, still slightly dazed 

Jace looked at him quizzically and crossed his arms across his chest, trying and failing to look intimidating as his cheeks were still red and lips were swollen.

Simon pulled something out of his pocket: a small, ripped piece of black cloth.  
"Is this enough to track that vampire?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

Jace's eyes widened.  
"Is that-"  
"I ripped it off his a piece of his jacket when he ran off. 

Jace stared for moment. Then another, standing in silence.  
As usual, Simon rejected silence of any kind, and the vampire began to walk in towards Jace in the direction the vampire went.

"Yea so we should go and-" A strong hand wrapped around his wrist. He whipped his head to the side to see Jace looking at him intensely with a look of fear and a flicker of an unreadable emotion. 

Another strong hand grabbed his neck and pulled his lips back to those delicious ones once again.

The kiss wasn't as long as the first and was far more gentle. Simon placed his hands on Jace's sides while Jace held the vampire's face. It was soft and unexpectedly sweet.

After a few seconds they pulled apart, and suddenly time seemed to be frozen as they held each other in the alley. The moment was far more tender than Simon could have expected.

"Um-" Jace's voice was soft and slightly rough.  
He looked away a moment before looking so deep into Simon's eyes that it made the vampire dizzy.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you the way I did. And I shouldn't have- kissed you like that. Earlier, I mean" Jace took Simon's wide-eyed stare as an indication to continue. 

"It wasn't fair to you or what you want so it'll never happen again-"  
"Jace" Simon cut him off.

The shadowhunter's mouth snapped shut. Simon cleared his throat before speaking again.  
"I'll be honest. I've never thought of you that way before. But" The vampire stepped closer, grabbing Jace's calloused hand in his own.

"I think- I think this is something I want to to try" he whispered as he looked into Jace's blue, blue eyes. He had never seen the shadowhunter look that vulnerable or that scared. All he knew is that he wanted to kiss it away.

Jace squeezed the hand holding his, testing out the unfamiliar feeling.  
"I think I want that too"

Simon smiled, and Jace smiled back.  
"You know, I'm pretty sure that's the first smile you've given me that wasn't condescending" Jace laughed at that, looking down with a grin.

He looked back up with a gleam in his eye.  
"First we'll catch that vamp, and then I'll give you a few more things that I've never given you before" Jace shot him a wink, and Simon rolled his eyes but the smile didn't leave his face. There was Jace. 

Jace sobered then, giving the daylighter a meaningful look.  
"And a real dance" Simon could see the sincerity in his eyes.

It wasn't a ball but a gala for demon-blooded creatures. And it was an angel-blooded demon hunter rather than Prince Charming. But somehow, in the cold alley under the moonlight, this was all they needed.


End file.
